1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a combination structure of a door that is equipped on a vehicle that combines merits of a frame door and an invisible panel door to secure high level of appearance, stiffness, and assembly easiness.
2. Description of Related Art
A frame door has a structure in which the section of a roof portion of a vehicle is formed by a roll forming and the frame is exposed to an outside without a bright molding, and thus the quality of the appearance can be deteriorated.
An invisible panel door has a structure in which the panel is not exposed to an outside, a molding is added thereto together with a sealing member, and the quality of the appearance is high, but the assembly structure of the molding and the panel can be deteriorated.
Accordingly, the researches for improving the quality of the door appearance and simultaneously improving assembly easiness and stiffness have been being progressed.
The sensitivity of consumer is satisfied, the production cost of manufacture is saved, and simultaneously the stiffness is secured through this research such that overall stability of vehicle can be improved.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.